Arturur
Arturur (AR-CHUR-ER) is the Prince of Warren and all of Alastair. He is also the Headmaster, the Jedediah, the Wexler, and the highest ranking soldier. His father is King Diego, his mother Queen Ira, and his uncles are Craig, Asterterkin, and Davin. His grandparents are Elder Sasawich and Mistress Ulrica. Arturur is an only child and heir to the throne of Warren and Alastair. Arturur is a white pixie. His first appearance is in the book, The Coming of Arturur. Personality Arturur is a very controlling man. He is very aggressive, arrogant, and assertive. He can not stand it when people get in his way, and he can not stand to be questioned. The Prince lives his life under the illusion that he has no problems, despite that he constantly struggles with reality and has never even met his own parents. As a worker, his hyperactivity is unmatched. He hates to leave things unfinished and has a very tough time moving from one project to another. From his point of view, everything must be perfect and if it's not, he will do anything in his power to make himself feel that way. History Arturur was born to be raised as Headmaster. Because of this, he was not allowed to grow up in Warren, as Headmasters usually go insane if raised around other academics. For this reason, he has never known his father and mother. However, he was parented by his three uncles, Craig, Asterterkin, and Davin. Like Arturur, his uncles did not grow up in Warren. The Prince was instead raised in a little fishing village by the coast named Wendell, which is home to the King of the Peasants, Jamal. He lived with the Peasant King and was brought up in luxury. While that luxury was never anything like the extremely wealthy nation of Warren, it was still a comfortable one. There, he lived with other people of Warren blood, including the noble children: Dende, Jethro, Calvin, Yagrius, Eugene, Isaiah, and Alexander. Arturur always had a good relationship with Jethro, but he had a hard time with the others. Jethro was just afraid of everything, while the rest of them were obsessed with power and control. This frequently posed problems within the group. Once he became twenty-seven, Arturur was sent back to his original birthplace to live with his grandfather, Sasawich, also known as Granpa Pooky. Since that time, he lived a life without his uncles' involvement. Immediately, Arturur was given the right to act on his positions as Headmaster and Head of Psychology. Yet he was denied to act on his position in the church as Wexler, which is the Head of Church. Already, Arturur has been testing the patience of his fellow psychologists and teachers. His first offence was when he met an insane man named Igor and challenged others that he was not as unstable as he appeared. This lead him to becoming very unpopular, powerfully damaging his reputation. However, Arturur's offences did not end there. He demanded more power, but was met with strong resistance. The pixies tried to control him, but the situation became more and more chaotic. After a long time of using therapeutic strategies, everyone finally came to the conclusion that something major had to be done and it had to be done soon. Abner, a nobleman who was spending a lot of time with the Prince, came to Arturur's defence, convinced that he could come up with another solution. This did not sit well with Ishimi, the Watcher of Warren. It was time for Ishimi to take Arturur to his castle and try his own methods. After repeated failures, Ishimi decided to let Abner attempt his own plan. Ready for one last try before more extreme measures, Ishimi, several vampires, and Arturur's father, Diego, got together with Arturur to use Abner's plan. Arturur had not met his father before this. Arturur was forced to talk in great detail about his life and his personal problems, and it took a long time. The group used special psychological strategies that had been constructed by Abner for this purpose. Eventually, Arturur reached the end of his story. It did not even begin to be the entire tale, but that was all that the group needed. Afterwards, Arturur was taken to his bedroom at Ishimi's castle where he finally got to hug his father for the first time. Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Pixies Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Psychologists Category:Doctors Category:Teachers Category:Professors Category:Mathematicians Category:Priests Category:Monks Category:Soldiers